


The speech

by Gleek4eva



Category: Glee
Genre: 2x15, 6x08, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Wedding, brief mention of finn, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek4eva/pseuds/Gleek4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt stands up and gives his speech at the wedding, and he gives away some interesting information...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The speech

Burt takes a deep breath then taps on his glass with a spoon to make a soft chinking sound. Once he has everyone's attention he takes a deep breath and starts.  
"When my wife died I thought it was the end of the world, not for me but for kurt. I saw him retreating away into himself and he refused to come back out no matter how many Friday night dinners I tried to make just right. Then 8 years later he met Blaine and I finally had my kurt back. Now I'm not gonna lie when kurt came out to me I was worried. I worried about the kids at school and employers and just homophonic people in general. But I didn't have to. Blaine is worth all those people and a thousand more because he made my kurt happy again. And I can never be more grateful for that and to have him in our family because he is an amazing young man and will be an amazing husband to kurt."  
By now Burt is crying, but is obviously trying to hide it, which is surprising because it takes a lot to sway him. Suddenly burt looks up and says "I'm so proud of you both and you've had your ups and downs like any couple but I think everybody has always known you would end up together. And I know your mom and brother will be so proud Kurt." That sparks fresh tears and just about everybody is crying now.   
Then Burt starts laughing and everybody looks at him in surprise. He says "I gotta say I was originally a bit cautious of Blaine but I mean come on who wouldn't be when some guy who your son has a crush on comes in and tells you to give said son the sex talk! I'm pleased I came round though! Oh well I love you both and to kurt and Blaine!" Burt raises his glass then goes and sits down oblivious of the fact his son has swivelled round to face his new husband in shock who has a blush steadily rising on his cheeks.  
"You did what now?" Kurt asks Blaine while he pretends his shoes are the most interesting things in the world. Kurt grips Blaine's head and moves him to face him.   
"Are you regretting this yet?" Blaine asks in a small voice. "I promise I wasn't trying to get anything out of you I just cared about you I was so stupid when I did that I didn't even realise I was going to be the one to then benefit from that my first priority was your safety and I didn't want you fooling around with someone and not being safe or..."   
Kurt moves in and kisses him shutting him up. "I was rambling wasn't I" Blaine says laughing a little.  
"You are adorable Blaine ok and you won't be able to get rid of me. Ever ok. I will never ever regret marrying the love of my life. My soulmate. My best friend. Ok?" Kurt assures him.  
Blaine mumbles something a bit like a yes then moves in for another kiss. When they pull apart, suddenly remembering they're in the middle of their wedding, kurt rests his forehead against Blaine's laughing silently. "What?" Blaine asks getting annoyed.   
"I just imagined 15 year old you walking into my dad's shop and telling him what to do" he laughs. Blaine just shoves him but he has a smile on his face. He's going to take advantage of what he did all those years ago tonight on the start of the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Thanks!!


End file.
